


Año, tras año, tras año

by Viko Oops (Vikokaoru)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, No es feliz, Yo ya aviso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vikokaoru/pseuds/Viko%20Oops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando apenas les quedaba ropa que quitarse se iban a la habitación y se seguían besando en la cama, y las caricias perdían ese rastro baboso de autocompasión, y el roce continuo les daba calor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Año, tras año, tras año

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Algún día escribiré algo que no sean Kikuros? :B

 

—“ _Nos vemos mañana, Kurokocchi”_

_21:40 (Leído)_

 

Hacía ya cuatro años de esa rutina. Ryouta a veces se detenía a pensar en lo rápido que parecía pasar el tiempo incluso cuando uno no quería. Los compañeros se graduaban, se separaban, otros se incorporaban, y al final eras tú el que terminaba yéndose a vivir tu propia vida. Y de pronto tenías veinticinco años y de tus primeros amigos, los del club de baloncesto del Teikou, sólo quedaban recuerdos. Era triste, sí, melancólico incluso, pero uno sabía que tarde o temprano podía pasar, y se podía preparar para ello.

Al fin y al cabo todavía se reunían dos veces al año.

Para Ryouta las cosas habían sido relativamente fáciles: tenía un buen colchón de dinero sobre el que apostar por sus sueños (todo gracias a su trabajo de modelo desde muy temprana edad) y ahora estaba pendiente de un posible fichaje en Lituania —¡Ni más ni menos! Allí el invierno no sería cosa de risa. Se lo había contado a Kasamatsu-senpai por teléfono y casi se le cayeron las lágrimas al escuchar un cálido “estoy orgulloso de ti” de su antiguo capitán. Kasamatsu-senpai estaba prometido y se había metido a entrenador de niños de primaria, y Ryouta a veces lo sentía por esos pequeños mocosillos rebeldes.

_“El tiempo pasa para casi todo el mundo”_ , pensó mientras se rascaba la pantorrilla y miraba la fotografía que tenía puesta al lado del televisor, una grupal de la antigua Generación de los Milagros reunida de nuevo (lo cual _sí_ que era un milagro) al final de la Winter Cup de su primer año de instituto. Se vio a sí mismo entre Kurokocchi y Momocchi, y a sus espaldas estaba Aominecchi con su eterna incomodidad porque odiaba salir en las fotos pero no podía decir que no a esa. Ryouta soltó una risita divertida y se tumbó en el sofá cuan largo era, girando la cara hacia la fotografía.

A la mañana siguiente se iba a encontrar con Kurokocchi, y sabía que sería un día muy largo. Esta noche también prometía ser larga, y posiblemente insomne.

 

 

* * *

 

—Buenos días, Kise-kun —decía Tetsuya una vez al año desde hacía cuatro años, siempre el mismo día, y el vaho se escapaba aún a través de la espesa bufanda. A Tetsuya se le cristalizaba cualquier otra palabra que quisiera decir.

  

 

* * *

  

—Kise-kun.

No siempre había empezado de la misma manera. No la primera vez. Pero sí la segunda, sí la tercera y la cuarta y ahora, la quinta, exactamente igual.

Anochecía pronto esos días y el exterior ya estaba oscuro. A pesar de estar helados, una cerveza fría entraba bien en el estómago (de las pocas cosas que podían tragar) y les ahorraba fingir que eran capaces de decirse algo. Empezaba así: cuando era de noche y se sentaban en la sala de Ryouta y tenían la cerveza en la mesa, Kuroko movía la mano y con el dorso del dedo índice tocaba el antebrazo de Ryouta, que se habría remangado el suéter antes. El contacto frío de la mano de Kurokocchi le ponía la piel de gallina, y entonces se miraban y Ryouta se inclinaba.

El primer beso sabía, todas las veces, a herida envenenada. Administraban el antídoto con caricias por la cara y el cuello, y un sonido roto que provenía de la garganta de Kurokocchi era como una compresa fría en la hinchazón de la herida. Dolía, dolía y dolía pero gracias a eso podían aguantar otro año más, trescientos sesenta y cinco días exactos.

Y también era placentero.

Cuando apenas les quedaba ropa que quitarse se iban a la habitación y se seguían besando en la cama, y las caricias perdían ese rastro baboso de autocompasión, y el roce continuo les daba calor. Kurokocchi envolvía a Ryouta entre sus piernas y él le besaba el cuello sin dejar más marcas que la de la culpabilidad.

 

 

* * *

  

—“ _Tetsu, tío, me debes un helado”_

_20 Dic. 2016 (Leído)_

 

 Tetsuya no había borrado en cinco años el último mensaje que le había dejado Aomine antes de que el accidente le arrebatara el futuro. Lo había leído antes del entierro, durante el entierro y varias veces al día a lo largo de muchos meses. Luego lo fue leyendo cada vez menos, pero nunca había perdido esa eficacia para hacer sangrar su interior. Era verdad que le debía un helado: le había regalado su palo sin premio para hacerle una broma, el día que Aomine salió de su casa sin un duro. Aomine lo había llamado mal amigo y Tetsuya se había reído un montón, y era uno de los recuerdos más preciados que tenía de él.

Cada aniversario dejaba en su tumba un palo de helado con premio para que, estuviera donde estuviera, pudiera tomarse uno a la salud de todos.

¿Donde estuviera? ¿Dónde estaba? Estaba _muerto_.

 

  

* * *

 

 A Ryouta le había fascinado, casi envidiado la facilidad con la que el resto de excompañeros habían aceptado la muerte de Aominecchi. Qué decir, se llevaban bien y poco más, así que era normal que tanto Midorima, como Murasakibara, como Akashi pasaran página fácilmente. Satsuki había sido sorprendentemente madura si tenía en cuenta que Aomine había estado con ella prácticamente toda su vida. El día del funeral se encontraba tan mal que incluso Murasakibara tuvo que sujetarla porque parecía que se pudiera caer en cualquier momento, pero consiguió superarlo con el vagar de las estaciones, y dos primaveras después su sonrisa era casi tan feliz como lo había sido antaño.

Kurokocchi y él nunca lo superaron, aunque fingieran que sí la mayor parte del tiempo.

Para Ryouta, Aominecchi había sido inspiración y aspiración, y además de un rival un amigo importante. Él le había enseñado el camino hacia la cancha de baloncesto y hacia su superación personal, haciéndole mejorar incluso después de separarse. Aomine había sido su amigo y con él se había sentido tan feliz y ligero como pesado se sentía ahora, y qué cierto era: cuanto más alto vuelas, más dura es la caída. Ryouta había cargado toda su frustración con la casa, con el baloncesto, había gritado por lo traicionado que se había sentido y es que cómo podía la vida arrebatarte tan cruelmente a la persona que tanto habías querido. Uno de tus mejores amigos. Y cuando se preguntaba eso, cuando Kurokocchi lo miraba y cuando sus manos blancas se perdían en su pelo y le acariciaban la cabeza, Ryouta se preguntaba cuán difícil era para él perder a su mejor amigo.

No hacía falta echarle mucha imaginación. En esos momentos Kurokocchi se abría para él como un libro y en sus ojos podía ver todas las veces que había llorado, todas las veces que se había quedado sentado mirando a la nada y perdido en los recuerdos. La cara de Kurokocchi, en ese momento, justo después del primer beso que sabía a herida envenenada, se contraía y arrugaba con tanta tristeza que Ryouta tenía que volver a besarlo para no verlo más.

No estaba del todo seguro de por qué lo hacían, ni cuándo iban a parar; cada vez que se acercaba el día, el cuerpo de Ryouta se volvía tenso, temblaba con excitación. Y se acordaba de Kurokocchi en su cama, desnudo, con los labios apretados y los ojos cerrados. Luego se sentía culpable porque era el aniversario de lo de Aominecchi y, ¿acaso estaba bien hacer eso? ¿No estaban ensuciando sus recuerdos, siendo irrespetuosos?

Kurokocchi nunca había dicho nada al respecto.

Siempre era igual: por la mañana iban a verlo al cementerio, limpiaban un poco la tumba (aunque no hacía falta, el lugar estaba muy bien cuidado) y se quedaban un rato a su lado, en silencio o tal vez recordando viejos tiempos. Después, como hacía frío —igual que en el entierro; parecía que estaba prohibido que hiciera calor el día que enterraban a alguien— se iban a algún local a almorzar, o a fingir que podían almorzar tragando a duras penas, y por la tarde daban un paseo por el parque cercano. Se contaban las novedades, intercambiaban fotos de Satsuki con su pequeño retoño en brazos y cuando se oscurecía y ninguno de ellos podía más, se iban a la casa de Ryouta.

Se acostaban una, dos veces o las que desearan ese día. Se curaban, se alargaban la vida un año más y luego Kuroko se marchaba con el último tren.

  

 

* * *

 

  El sexto año se estaba llevando mejor que el quinto. Kise al final no había ido a Lituania y se había quedado con un equipo local en el que quizás algún día acabaría siendo capitán. Sí, era Kise, pero incluso él podía madurar.

Tetsuya escribía. No era muy famoso (sus primeros libros llevaban sin querer impresa la huella del _misdirection_ ) pero podía vivir de ello y tenía un jefe pesado que le ponía fechas de vencimiento absurdas que cumplía con diligencia. Escribía sobre aventuras, sobre sueños y cualquier cosa que le sirviera para evadirse. Satsuki seguía en contacto con él y le decía que le encantaban todos los libros y que se aseguraría de leérselos a su hijito en cuanto tuviera la edad suficiente. A Tetsuya eso le gustaba así que, de vez en cuando, pensaba en ese niño cuando encendía el ordenador y escribía para él. El hijo de Momoi le recordaba que la vida seguía, y podía seguir felizmente a pesar de todo.

Tetsuya, poco a poco, empezaba a creérselo.

Ahora podía hablar con Aomine en su cabeza sin sentir el nudo en la garganta y el picor en los ojos, y eso era positivo.

 

 

* * *

 

 La sexta vez el antídoto fue más efectivo.

Kurokocchi le preguntó si se podía quedar a dormir en su casa. Fue la primera vez que Ryouta sintió que podía seguir adelante.

 

**Author's Note:**

> No me odiéis, porfa.
> 
> Esto se me ocurrió leyendo un doujinshi TakaMido de Gusari (autora fenomenal que te hace llorar fenomenalmente). Algo que quiero dejar claro pero que no podía meter ya en la historia para no saturarla es que Aomine murió sin dejar cabos sueltos: su amistad con Kuroko no volvió a ser nunca la misma de antes, pero sí que consiguieron pasar ese bache del canon y al final se veían con cierta regularidad. Kise los acompañaba a menudo.


End file.
